The present invention relates to an industrial robot control system for starting an industrial robot moving to a predetermined location while detecting any abnormal behavior thereof before allowing the robot to carry on its designated work.
Japanese Pat. No. 55-21362, for instance, discloses an industrial robot operating under the control of programs, wherein the arm of the manipulator of the robot is moved by a series of control program steps so as to follow a continuously moving workpiece.
In this industrial robot, a problem arises in that the work origin may drift due to loose screws or other mechanical parts and failure of portions of the electrical circuitry, causing abnormal behavior of the robot. Particularly, when an industrial robot is started is when it is most likely to malfunction, possibly colliding with other machines.